rabydosversefandomcom-20200213-history
Zarijana
Zarijana is a large country located at the southern part of the continent of Randros. It is located to the mountains east of Ardesch, Kalambour, and Hothro, stretching from the northwestern steppes to the tropical southeastern shores of the continent of Randros. Thralond is located to the east of Zarijana. Flag The Zarijanian Empire's flag is a dark blue banner with a golden Faravahar at its midst. The blue background symbolises devotion to the teachings of the Holy Avesta, the sacred scriptures of Zarijana's monotheistic Mazdajasna (or "Zoroastrian") religion. The Faravahar (or Fravarti) represents good conscience and righteousness, as it also depicts an angel sent to every sentient soul to guide them to virtue. History It was one of the cultures influenced by the Zarandim civilisation, and another being the Gauvajut Empire to the west and its predecessors. For its trade with its Darroskei and Elloneo neighbours at the east, it has become the source of several trade routes between and across the continents of Randros and Darros. Zarijana was also notable for two famous battles: a victory against an army of Greyfolk from the north (called "the dark armies of Ahriman" for their hideous armour), and a failed attempt to stop the advances of the warlord Alexandros III and his looting. Zarijana competed against the growing might of Ardesch during the Sixteenth Age, while both civilisations were spared from the Tuksharan flying cities' onslaught by the Darroskei realms' defence. After the influence of the fanatical priest Kartir, Zarijana became more devoted to the teachings of the Holy Avesta: among its policies included spreading the Mazdajasni religion via missionary campaigns or attacking suspected non-believers to force them to convert. Another notorious policy of the Zarijanian Empire was its execution of suspected "deviants" by stoning (as based on the Vendidad's sections) or firing squads, which triggered the Red Tide-ruled government of Ardesch to wage war against this ancient civilisation. Spurred by repeated attacks by the Ardeschi armies, such as one incident in which an Ardeschi detonated explosives to burn Kartir with him during one jasna, the Zarijanian Empire formed an agreement with the newly-forged Slavonian Brotherhood to fight their westerly foe. Angered by corruption and frequent repressive measures by the government, the southwestern provinces revolted under the Utopianist movement. The Utopianists were joined by the malcontents and the traditionalist rejects of Ardeschi society: though they turned their attention westward to wage war on Red Ardesch's empire and its cybernetics, some Utopianist leaders continued their war against the Zarijanian government for several decades. Zarijana was then plunged into civil war between the defeated fanatics of the Daena and their war-weary opponents. Modern history Although Zarijana remains a conservative realm, it is now a republic. Religion It is the home of the monotheistic religion, Mazdajasna ("worship of God, the Wise"), founded by the prophet Zarathushtra from the neighbouring land of Bakhtari. Trivia * Zarijana was based on Persia during Achaemenid and Sassanid rule. For its empire during the Sixteenth Age, it was based on Sassanid Persia, its persecution of Christians and Buddhists, and religious fundamentalism. Category:Monarchies Category:Sixteenth Age Category:Empires Category:Dictatorships